


Weekend Blues

by Krystal_Twi



Series: A Bad Idea: Me and You [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Blue has an obsession/addiction over Red, Cherryberry - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Kid Papyrus, M/M, My AU, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Why Did I Write This?, edgeberry, krystalworks, mentioned cheating, sci sans - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: The weekend rolls around and for the first time in a long time, Red spends it alone.(if you don't count his annoying cat)Alone and upset over recent events, Red decides to call a monster from his past to distract him from the inevitable.Blue wakes up from his nap to the table set with only two dinner plates instead of the usual three.





	Weekend Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize the pun in the title until now... I love it.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @krystal-twi

Red walked into his apartment. It was one bedroom. Small but cozy in his eyes. The walls painted black with an overly bright light hanging over the room. The walls were barren of any photos. Red tossed his keys over on the table near the door.

 

It was the weekend and for the first time in a year, he was spending it alone. Well, he had Furball but did it count if she ate his shoes? Nah, it didn’t. It was weird, being alone for a few days. He could always go out, maybe find Grillby’s and hang out with his old friends. However, Red had stopped drinking a long time ago. Even if he had the stupid itch for some ice cold beer, he knew it would be more pain than it was worth in the morning.

 

A small cat with no fur was perched on the couch. Watching Red with caution in their yellow eyes. Red gave the cat a small glance before kicking his shoes off. Wincing when one hit the wall. He hopes the neighbors didn’t hear that. The last thing he needed was another damn noise complaint from Becky. She blamed every noise she heard on Red.

 

The cat bounced off of the couch when the shoe thudded against the wall. The cat attacked the shoe with a hiss. Clawing at the shoes as best as she could. Red sighed in annoyance. He reached down to take the shoes away from the sphynx, not wanting to ruin another pair of shoes, Only to get his hand scratched at in warning.

 

“Dammit, Furball!” Red made sure to let his voice harden but not get too loud. “You have thousands of toys, and other shoes you already tore up!” Red grabbed his cat from her underbelly, lifting her out of the way for him to grab his shoes. Furball hissed in annoyance of the touch.

 

Red placed his shoes on the table next to his keys. Red sighed, lifting the cat up to his face, Furball seemingly glaring at Red. “You don’t always have to ruin my shoes, y’know?” Furball meowed in reply, not sounding happy. “I don’t care what you want. No,”

 

Red placed Furball down, giving her a small pat. She bumped his hand with her nose before stalking back over to the couch. Giving Red a stink eye when she finally laid down on the couch. Red stuck his tongue out at Furball before closing his eyesockets.

 

Red shook his head, rolling his eyelights at Furball. Red’s hands went to the tie around his neck, quickly undoing it. He sighed when the tie loosened around his neck. Pulling it over his head, Red dropped the piece of fabric onto the table. Most of it landed on a picture frame that sat by itself, making it slid and tilt over. Landing on its side.

 

Frowning, Red grabbed the lone picture frame. It was one of the only pictures he owned. In the picture was Edge, Blue, and Red at a Zoo. Blue had insisted on the picture, making sure to stand right next to Red. Before, that hadn’t seemed weird to Red. He had already slowly gotten used to how clingy and excitable Blue could be.

 

Thinking back on it, Red never saw the picture in Blue and Edge’s house. Though he had been there when Blue printed it out. Blue had the biggest smile when he got the picture printed out, looking like he achieved something. _‘It’s the first picture of you and me together!’_ Red was too flustered to realize Blue hadn’t mentioned Edge. He didn’t say ‘ _of all of us together’_ or ‘ _of the three of us,’._ Blue didn’t stop to even consider Edge.

 

Why didn’t Red catch onto to that? Where there other times Blue was being obvious that Red was to blind to discover it? That _Edge_ was too blind to discover it? Blue wore his feelings on his sleeves, or so Red thought. He hid the fact he wanted to kiss Red for this long from Edge. So Blue had to be better at controlling his emotions. What did Red know about Blue anyways?

 

He did know one thing. He needed to talk to someone. Anyone that wasn’t Blue or Edge. Red reached into his back pocket, pulling out his new iPhone. Unlocking it, Red went to the contacts and searched for someone. Someone he knew wouldn’t press to ask what was wrong but be there for him.

 

Once Red found the number he was looking for, Red clicked on the ‘call’ button. _Ring, Ring, Rin-_ The call was answered on the third ring. Red could hear a child in the background, making car noises. “ _Vroom! Vroom!”_ Red held back a laugh as he recognized the voice with ease. Little Rus. A smile found its way onto his skull.

 

Red heard someone whisper in a tender voice, “Rus, Imma on the phone. Can you be quiet for a moment for me, please?” The car noises came to stop with a chipper, _‘okay_!’. With a shuffle of the phone, a voice chimed, “Hey Red,”

 

A loud gasp came from the other side of the phone.

 

Furball in the meantime found her way into Red’s lap. Giving out a purr, blinking up slowly at her owner. Red smiled at the voice. It’s been a while since Red heard his voice. “Hey Sci, how are ya?” He hears Sci let out a breath.

 

“Good, finals are around the corner. So I've been knee-deep in work,” Listening closer to Sci, Red could hear the slight tiredness in his voice. He didn’t sound completely worn down, not that Red would expect that. School has always been a piece of cake for the other, just the amount of time it took made Sci busier than he would like to be. “How are yo-”

 

“It’s Red!? Can I talk to him? Can I?” Rus asked, his voice loud. Red laughed, Sci mirrored his laugh. The phone was jostled on the other side.

 

“Rus, big brother’s are not pull to- ow! okay, okay!” Sci was snickering. Clearly amused by his little brother’s tactics. Rustling noises came from the other side.“Someone wants to chat to with you,” Sci’s voice in a sing-song chime.

 

Humming, Red pet Furball. The cat purring louder from the attention she was receiving. Hitting Red’s hand with her head. Amusement echoed out of Red's voice as he gave a reply, “Is that so?”

  
“Yep, heh, here he is,”

 

“Hey Red!” Rus exclaimed in excitement. Red smiled widely. Hearing Rus’s voice made Red feel better. Knowing the other wasn’t mad at him for leaving eased Red’s mind. The pure excitement in the ten-year-olds voice pushed any thoughts of Blue or Edge out of his mind.

 

“Hey, buddy!” Red replied. Maybe this weekend may not be so bad after all. “What have you been up too?”

 

~

Edge walked through the front door. He closed the door with a soft thud. The lights were on, so Edge could assume that Blue was home from work. Strangely, there was no noise in the house. Blue wasn’t by any means a quiet monster. Blue was always causing a racket, not that it was bad. Just one of Blue’s quirks.

 

Edge walked further into the house. Looking around the room for his husband. The walls were a dark amber. The matching sets of furniture was an orange that reminded Edge of the fall with freshly fallen leaves. The scent of cinnamon filled the air from the candles Blue bought and placed around the house.

 

Blue was fast asleep on the couch, dressed in a t-shirt and star patterned night shorts. A book with the title, _‘My Skylar by Penelope Ward’_ in his hands. Both ends held loosely in Blue’s small hands. A smile on Blue’s face, appearing to be having a good dream. A pretty cyan blush across his checks, body curled in on itself in a position that had his back against some pillows and his knees brought up to him.

 

Edge took the sight of his small husband in. Blue’s dainty frame curled in on itself like that was a precious sight. Blue was a very energetic person, constantly on his feet every day. Running his own little bakery with his brother and doing most of the work at home. Seeing him actually take a few minutes to rest struck a chord in Edge.      

 

Edge made his way towards Blue, lowering his suitcase so it would lay beside the couch. He reached over Blue, grabbing the space blanket on the end of the couch. Carefully, he tucked it in around Blue. Blue’s face scrunched down together, causing Edge to freeze. Hovering over Blue for a moment. When Blue didn’t open his eyesockets, Edge moved back.

 

Edge took the book from Blue’s hands. Closing it and setting it on the coffee table on the side. His eyelights lingered on the book for a second. _Since when was Blue into romance novels?_ Edge sighed, taking his eyes from the book. A change was good every once in a while. Edge bets Blue knew every adventure novel he owned by heart.

 

Edge smirked. He should go and find a new one for Blue. One with romance if possible. Blue would like that. Surely Alphys or Undyne will know of a book with both adventure and romance. Those two had similar taste to Blue. They should know which book of those two genres Blue would like the most.

 

Edge looked to his watch. It was five. He could start cooking soon. Maybe some spaghetti, it’s been a while since they had that. The last time they made it was for their anniversary three years ago. Blue had made a large mess with his tacos, so Edge made spaghetti and used Blue’s homemade taco shells. Blue had been so excited to try them, he nearly spilled the entire tray.

 

They hadn’t ever gotten a chance to make more. Blue couldn’t cook spaghetti and Edge was always working so he had no time to cook with Blue. He didn’t know the recipe for Blue’s tacos, but that was fine. He was sure Blue would be happy with just spaghetti tonight.

 

~

 

Blue whined, turning onto his side. Eyesockets fluttering open as noise from the kitchen woke him before he squeezed them shut. Blue sniffed, cuddling into his hand as the lingering sleep left him. The sweet smell of cinnamon candles was filling his senses. Red… Blue smiled to himself. It wasn’t the same as Red but it made Blue feel better when Red wasn’t there.

 

One day, he would be able to cuddle into the real Red and breath in his real scent. Sadly, that wasn’t today and there was another scent in the air mingling with the cinnamon. Pouting, Blue blinking, Blue gave a half annoyed glare towards the kitchen. He was having a good dream about Red and now it was gone.

 

Slowly, Blue sat up. The blanket from the back of the couch falling off his shoulders and into his lap. Blue furrowed his eyebrow bones in confusion. He didn’t put a cover on himself… Did he? More noise came from the kitchen, drawing Blue’s attention. Right, Edge was home. Edge must have been the one to do it.

 

That’s nice of him.

 

Blue brought his hands together, stretching with a yawn. His backbone popping. Blue sighed in relief, letting his hands flop down into his lap. Didn’t he have a book? Blue looked over the couch, his hands searched the crevices of the furniture for the missing book. When he didn’t feel it, he looked into the floor. It wasn’t there.

 

Blue pouted, he couldn’t believe he lost his book! Did Edge put it away or- Blue’s eyelights landed on the neighboring coffee table. His book sat on top of it. _Oh…_ Blue was never good at finding things. Blue reached for his book. Running his fingers over the cover of the book opening it.

 

Glued to the first few pages was a picture of Blue and Red together. It was back when Edge and Blue took Red to the Zoo. Red was still iffy on being so close to Blue, but they _‘had’_ to be squished together for the picture. Edge had been standing near them, but Blue cut Edge out of it. Sounds mean but even if Blue wanted Edge in it, the picture wouldn’t have fit with Edge. 

 

Red was attempting a smile, face flustered adorably and body rigid. He looked like he was far from his comfort zone. Blue then was happy from just being able to get even a little bit of contact from Red. He could still feel how fast his soul had been thumping from the closeness. It’s such a shame it was only a few seconds before they parted. Red making sure there had been enough distance between him and anyone else. Unfortunately, that had included Blue.

 

Either way, this picture was precious to Blue. It was the first picture of Red and Blue together. It was evidence back then that Red was slowly warming up to Blue. Blue had been so excited when he got it printed. Even more excited when Red asked for his own copy.

 

Smiling, Blue ran his fingers over Red’s face before closing the book and putting it back. Blue stood up from the couch. He stretched once again before he made his way to the kitchen. His hand going to the entrance frame and holding it. Laying his head onto the wall as he caught sight of his husband of four years.

 

“What time is it?” Blue murmured, leaning against the doorframe. Watching as Edge moved across the kitchen with elegance. Despite not having cooked in a while, Edge had his skill. Edge, not stopping, looked over his shoulder to Blue.

 

“Half past six,” Edge informed as he lowered the heat setting on the stove. Edge still stirring the pot that was on the burner. From the smell, it was probably spaghetti Edge was making. Blue didn’t like pasta very much, but it was nice of Edge to cook. So it wouldn’t matter. “I haven’t been home long,”  

 

Blue nodded, his mouth in a flat line as he let out an ‘oh’. His eyelights wandered away from Edge. His eyelights going to the table. Noticing how there were two plates set out with two glasses. Blinking, Blue made his way to the table. Pulling out a seat for himself, Blue asked, “Why is there only two plates?”

  
“Red won’t be coming this weekend,”

 

When those words were spoken, everything froze for Blue. His eyesockets widen for a split second before he forced himself back to earth. Blue’s finger began to tap against the table. “What do you mean he isn’t coming?” Blue, confused, bite his tongue. “He always comes over on the weekends,” Edge shrugged his shoulders. Seeming uncaring as stirred the pot.

 

Edge shrugged his shoulders. Not appearing fazed by his brother’s lack of presence in the room. Edge turned the stove off, grabbed a bowl and removed the noodles from the pot. “I don’t know. Didn’t ask and he did not say,”

 

Blue’s frown deepened. He had a sinking feeling as to why Red wasn’t here. The same reason Red suddenly wasn’t in his office during Edge’s lunch break. Maybe he should have waited a few more months before kissing Red. Sure, it would have been torture to wait, but maybe Red wouldn’t be avoiding him.

 

With a huff, Blue pouted laying his chin on the table. Glaring at the fridge as if it has sworn his mother to the grave and back. Edge didn’t notice, keeping his eyelights on the food. Not wanting to burn down the house, again.

 

When Edge finally did notice the pouting of his husband. He rolled his eyelights. Marking it off as Blue being worried for Red’s wellbeing. “Don’t worry about him. He has been taking care of himself for ten years without either of our help,” Blue looked over to Edge. “He can handle a weekend without your amazing tacos,”

 

Blue gave a weak smile. It didn’t reach his eyes, but if Edge noticed he didn’t comment. Blue brought his arms up onto the table and snuggled into them.

 

Red couldn’t stay away from long. Blue knew of this. Blue saw the unspoken bond between Edge and Red. With one another in driving distance, Red would have to come over at least once. Even with being ‘ _coworkers_ ’ as Edge insisted on calling them, Red would have to come over. Not that either of them would admit they needed to see each other more. Both were stubborn like that.

 

Blue could either hold out until those ruby eyelights showed back up on his doorstep, which could be a few months or he could find other ways. Blue had Edge’s schedule down packed. If Red was really having lunch with Edge, Blue could drop by. Maybe find a way to get Red alone for a few seconds. Wouldn’t be too difficult. He would just need to get Edge distracted for a few minutes. Shouldn’t be too difficult.

 

Edge placed a plate of spaghetti in front of Blue. His fingers brushing against Blue’s for a second. A simple touch, but one that let the tension from Edge’s shoulder go. Blue’s hand twitch, seeming to follow the touch.

 

At least, that's how it appeared to Edge. When in reality, Blue was brushing the touch off absentmindedly. Thoughts lingering on Red as Blue thanked Edge for the meal with a sleepy grin.

 

~

 

“-and then, the big bad human turned to the hero. Yodeling a curse-” Snoring cut Red off. Red smiled to himself. Rus fell asleep. Red, who was now laying on his back, legs were thrown across the top of the couch as his head lolled off of the furniture. Better to not ask. Furball was laying on her side next to him, purring loudly from content. A shoelace now in her mouth as she chewed on it.  

 

Movement on the phone let Red know that the phone was now in Sci’s hands. “He always falls asleep before the end,” Sci’s voice was soft, filled with affection. Red could practically see the other petting their younger siblings head.

 

Red rolled his eyelights playfully, even though the other couldn’t see him. “He has the worse timing. Get it from you,” Sci scoffed.

 

With a huff, Sci retorted, “That was once, when will you let that go?” Red barked out a laugh “So,” Sci started with caution in his voice. “you called, what’s wrong?” Sci asked in a hushed voice. Careful to not wake his sleeping brother. His voice mixed with concern. Red frowned, scratching his cheek.

 

Red raised an eyebrow bone. “What makes you think something is wrong?” Red countered, letting his body fall from the back of the couch. “I could just be calling to see how you are.”

 

Sci snorted. Red could basically see Sci rolling his white eyelights. “Riiiight. You hate talking over the phone to the point you only text during emergencies. Much less stay on long enough to tell Rus a story,” Red sighed, he was caught. “I know you, Red.”

 

Red ran his hand over his face. Sulking as he let out an ‘ _I know you do_.’ Red didn’t want to think of Edge or Blue, more of not wanting to think about what kissing Blue was like. “I just rather not talk about it for now. Maybe later,”

 

The emotionless hummed reply told Red that Sci wasn’t buying his bullshit, but didn’t call him out for it. Which Red was grateful for. Instead, they both just sat in silence. The only noise was the shuffle on the other line. Sci must be taking Rus to bed.

 

Red didn’t say anything, just listened to the muffled footsteps of the other. Hearing a door squeak open. More muffled footsteps and then the shuffling of beddings. When the sound of a door closing came through the phone, it was followed by a blipping noise.

 

Red stood off the couch, staring at his dirty and matted rug as he walked around his living room. A hint of guilt for using Sci as a distraction ate at Red. “I’m sorry this is the only time I call. When I need a distraction…” Red admitted.

  
“Don’t feel bad, Red,” Sci said, more jostling static on Sci’s end. “If anything, I’m glad you can still come to me to ease your mind,” Sci stated with ease. “Especially when trouble seems to follow you like a shadow,” Sci jabbed at Red.

 

Red scoffed, rolling his eyelights. “Who? Me?” Furball was eyeing the shoe on the counter, tail flicking with interest. Red gave the small cat a warning glare, which got ignored.

 

“Yes, _you_ , Sci retorted. “Remember when you decided to try a skateboard and how you couldn’t even stand up on it for a second?" Sci reminded. "Or when you accidentally pronounced that woman’s name wrong and before you got the chance to apologize, she threw her coffee at you?”

 

“Skateboard was broken and that bitch was just looking for a reason to throw her coffee at me,” Red defended himself. Sci laughed loudly, a snort escaping the college student. Making Red laugh in return.

 

When the laughing died down, neither of them said anything. Sitting in the comfort of the silence and of each other’s company. When was the last time Red really talked to Sci? He got the occasional picture message of Sci and Rus but Red never tried to really reach out much after he moved. Red missed those two more than he could admit. He missed being over there more than he could admit.

 

“I think it was a mistake coming back,” Red muttered.

 

“Uh-huh! No! I don’t take refunds,” Sci jokes, Red snickered, rolling his eyes. “In all seriousness, you just had a bad day and you're talking to an old friend.” Friend… Red clicked his tongue, his hand patting his table. “You’re most likely just feeling homesick,”

 

Red nodded his head, looking down to his shoes. “Maybe, but I do miss ya guys,”

 

“And we miss you, but there is a reason you left and that… _reason_ still exists.” Sci let out a breath. Not frustrated but overwhelmed. “I don’t think coming back will solve your problems, here or there,”

 

“Plus, Rus turned your room into a fucked up playroom. Something about a dark void of nothingness,” A breathless laugh escaped Red, rolling his eyelights softly. “I don’t think you would like it there,” Sci jokes.

 

“I have been gone for nearly three years and you haven’t found a damn thing to do with that room, huh?” Red questioned with a raised eyebrow bone. Amusement in his voice as he questioned the college student.

 

“School, work, and Rus keep me busy,” Sci countered. The shrug of his shoulders basically could be heard in his voice. “So I left it alone for now. Not my fault Rus has a weird imagination,”

 

Red laughed. Eye closing as he clenched his phone. Rus was one strange kid and has always been. It was adorable on many levels, sometimes creepy on others. It was fucking hilarious. “Taught him everything he knows,” Red claimed pridefully.

  
Sci laughed, “I know and I hate it,” More rustling. “Listening, I got an early class tomorrow… I hate to do this but-”

 

Red nodded his head in understanding. “You have to go?” He got a ‘ _yeah’_ in reply. Red swallowed the collective magic that had filled his mouth. “I understand just… can you call me when you get the time tomorrow?”

Sci was silent for a second. “Something is _really_ bothering you. What is wrong?” Fuck Sci for being able to read him, even over the phone. When Red didn’t comment, Sci breathed. “I can-”

 

“Sci,” Red interrupted the other. “Not right now,” Once again, silence. Red expected as much. Sci made a noise of understanding. Not pressing but not agreeing.

 

“Okay…” Sci grumbled reluctantly. “Goodnight, Red.”

 

“Goodnight, Sci,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I changed the name of the series! I named it after the song “Bad Idea” from the Waitress. 
> 
> Yes, that book Blue had was a real book and it is about a man who is in love with a girl who is engaged to someone else basically...I think... I didn’t read it but that was the description. He tries to win her back I think.
> 
> I don't know how to write someone talking over the phone. Bleeeh
> 
> Rus got his weird imagination from Red, at least picked up on it from all the stories Red would tell him. Sci doesn’t know if that is a good thing or bad thing but Red loves it. 
> 
> Planning to write how they meet and maybe add extra chapters to show how Blue fell for Red.
> 
>  
> 
> If there was anything you caught that looked like a misspelling or maybe something seemed off with the writing, let me know! :3


End file.
